Total Drama Badgers VS Snakes
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: ALL APPS ARE CLOSED! Thanks to those who sent in your OC's!
1. Rules for Submitting an OC

**Hello. EmmaIceHeart here with a new SYOC story. However, I have some rules...**

**1. 2 OC's per person (and I'm serious about it)**

**2. Fill out Application Form exactly as shown (don't add anything)**

**3. Can be 2 boys, 2 girls or a boy and a girl**

**4. No Contestants who are mute! (The reason being is that it's hard for me to write that character out.)**

**5. I need new people! No contestants can compete again if they have competed in Total Drama Awesome and Total Drama Revenge of The World**

**6. Guests send Applications through Reviews ONLY**

**7. People with accounts; ONLY SEND APP THROUGH PM**

* * *

**I know I'm being pretty rude, but, this is how it shall go. I shall be including two of my own OC's I shall include. I don't owe the songs that are in the audition tapes.**

**The application will be in the reviews. **

**Full Name (Please include first, middle and last): Paige Ivy Young**

**Age (16-18 ONLY!): 16**

**Stereotype: The Famous Twin Musician**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Family: A 38-year old mother named Alexandria, a 39-year old father named Keith, and a 16-year old twin sister named Giselle.**

**Eyes: normal shaped eyes that are green.**

**Hair (Style, length, colour): Straight shoulder length black hair.**

**Everyday Clothing: A White Rainbow T-shirt, a red skirt with chains, and red high lace up boots.**

**Swimwear: A pink two piece with charms. Hair tied in a ponytail.**

**Athletic Wear: A blue basketball jersey, with white shorts and white and pink runners.**

**Sleep Wear: A Green Chinese Pyjama top and bottom. Wears bunny slippers (which she puts at the foot of her bed)**

**Formal Wear: A Pink Lolita Dress, necklace, socks and shoes. Hair is curled.**

**Accessories: She has a pink guitar slung over her shoulder.**

**Personality: A sweet girl, with a musical taste**

**Relationship: Yes.**

**If yes, with whom?: A sweet loving boy who likes her music.**

**Why Total Drama Badgers VS Snakes?: She wants to have a new challenge, and a break from touring.**

**Are they a Bashful Badger or Slithering Snake: Doesn't matter, as long as she's on the same team as her sister.**

**Audition Tape**

***The camera cuts to a recording studio. A girl is sitting on the stool, playing her pink guitar.***

**Paige: " 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."**

**Producer: "Excellent work, Paige."**

***Paige takes off the headphones and exits the studio.***

**Paige: "Oh, hello Total Drama Producers. My name is Paige. Paige Ivy Young. My sister and I would absolutely love to be on your new season of Total Drama! We are famous singers, going on tours for fun. If one of us wins the 6 million dollar prize, we will be using it to upgrade our studio, which is a little shabby at the moment..." *The camera is showing the studio, and it is shabby-looking, before pointing it back at Paige.***

**Paige: "So, please pick us."**

***The camera cuts to static* **

**Eliminated First: "Oh well, I guess that I won't win."**

**Eliminated Before Merge: "So long everyone. Good luck to all of you."**

**Post Merge: "I had fun. Good luck everyone!"**

**Winner: "Yes, I won! I'll use the money to upgrade the studio, which costs 2 million, and the rest will be for a party! Everyone is invited!"**

**Runner- Up: *shakes winner's hand.* "Hey, (winner's name), congratulations. Chris, can my sister and I perform?"**

**That's Paige.**

* * *

**Full Name (Please include first, middle and last): Giselle Ivy Young**

**Age (16-18 ONLY!): 16**

**Stereotype: The Famous Twin Musician**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Family: A 38- year old mother named Alexandria, a 39-year old father named Keith, and a 16-year old twin sister named Paige.**

**Eyes: normal shaped blue eyes**

**Hair (Style, length, colour): Straight shoulder-length black hair**

**Everyday Clothing: A White Rainbow T-shirt, a blue skirt with chains, and blue high lace up boots.**

**Swimwear: A purple two piece with charms. Hair tied in a ponytail.**

**Athletic Wear: A green basketball jersey, with white shorts and black and pink runners.**

**Sleep Wear: A blue Chinese Pyjama top and bottoms. Wears Panda slippers (which she puts at the foot of her bed)**

**Formal Wear: A Purple Lolita Dress, necklace, socks and shoes. Hair is curled.**

**Accessories: She has a purple guitar slung over her shoulder.**

**Personality: A sweet girl, with a musical taste**

**Relationship: Yes.**

**If yes, with whom?: A sweet loving boy who likes her music.**

**Why Total Drama Badgers VS Snakes?: She wants to have a new challenge, and a break from touring.**

**Are they a Bashful Badger or Slithering Snake: Doesn't matter, as long as she's on the same team as her sister.**

**Audition Tape**

***The camera cuts to a recording studio. A girl is sitting on the stool, playing her purple guitar.***

**Giselle: " 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."**

**Producer: "Excellent work, Giselle."**

***Giselle takes off the headphones and exits the studio.***

**Paige: "Oh, hello Total Drama Producers. My name is Giselle. Giselle Ivy Young. My sister and I would absolutely love to be on your new season of Total Drama! We are famous singers, going on tours for fun. If one of us wins the 6 million dollar prize, we will be using it to upgrade our studio, which is a little shabby at the moment..." *The camera is showing the studio, and it is shabby-looking, before pointing it back at Giselle.***

**Giselle: "So, please pick us."**

***The camera cuts to static* **

**Eliminated First: "Oh well, I guess that I won't win."**

**Eliminated Before Merge: "So long everyone. Good luck to all of you."**

**Post Merge: "I had fun. Good luck everyone!"**

**Winner: "Yes, I won! I'll use the money to upgrade the studio, which costs 2 million, and the rest will be for a party! Everyone is invited!"**

**Runner- Up: *shakes winner's hand.* "Hey, (winner's name), congratulations. Chris, can my sister and I perform?"**


	2. The Full Cast List

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart here. This is a list of accepted contestants so far.**

**1. Paige Ivy Young; The Famous Twin**

**2. Giselle Ivy Young; The Famous Twin**

**3. Dax Cardiff Benson; The Music Addict**

**4. Whyatt Xavier Yarnet; The Sarcastic Downer**

**5. Martha Leean Jones; The Stylish Blogger**

**6. Kate Maylnn Jones; The Famous YouTuber**

**7. Randall Rodrick Hofferson Flores; The Crazy Animal Lover**

**8. Rachel Ernst Smith; The Passive Girl**

**9. Jacquelyn 'Jackie' Rose Lawrence; The Gentle Photographer**

**10. Isabel Olivia Dean; The Mean Flirt**

**11. Walter Malory Banks; The Prankster**

**12. Quincy 'Quinn' Waterson; The Detective**

**13. Vinny Carmichael DeVito; The Jersey Shore Outcast**

**14. Miguel Julio Banderro; The Chivalrous Villain**

**15. Ace Lacey; The Cocky Guy, Who Can Make Friends Easily**

**16. Alexis Sanders; The Shy Girl**

**17. Andy Taylor; The Popular, Nice Guy**

**18. Tristan Charles Kelly; The Hated Gamer**

**Sorry to those who weren't accepted! I got a lot of good ones, but, the ones who were not accepted will be featured at the party that the winner will be throwing.**


	3. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	4. Episode 1: Meet the Competition!

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! TheWriterGirl09271998 here. I am SO SORRY for the late update! I've got school now. Anyway, here is the long awaited first episode of Total! Drama! Badgers VS Snakes!**

**Review replies**

**Anonymous (guest): "Thanks so much for your review!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Total Drama. I only owe Giselle, Paige, Paul and George. I also don't owe any songs that are featured in this chapter.**

**Lucas and Stephanie now belong to Saukura-Fiction. (Hope I said it right.)**

**Okay, so, now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Meet the Competition!**

Chris stands on the dock. "Hello everyone! Chris Maclean here, with a new season of Total Drama! None of our old contestants are competing, but, we have 18 new ones! And, here they come now!" Chris announced.

A boat drives forward, with 18 teenagers.

"We've got Alexis!" Alexis smiles from her seat on the boat.

"Andy!" Andy is standing next to Alexis.

"I'm here to win for my sister," he says.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Alexis exclaims.

"Okay, next is Quincy!" Chris announces.

Quincy looks at the island.

"I must investigate this island," she muttered to herself.

"Pardon? What did you say?" Andy asks.

"Miguel!"

"I believe the girl is a detective," he said, sarcastically.

"Randall!"

"I can't wait to see the animals that are here!" he exclaims.

"Rachel!"

"I love you Randy!" Rachel says.

"AH! Get away from me, Rachel!" Randy screams, running around the boat. Rachel chases him.

Chris chuckles.

"Okay, next are twins Giselle and Paige!"

"Wow! Giselle, I'm so happy that we're here!" Paige cries out.

"I know, but, let us do our best," Giselle says.

"Dax!"

The Music Addict looked to the island.

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" he says.

"Vinny!"

Vinny looks to Giselle and winks at her. Giselle blushes.

"Whyatt!"

Whyatt looks at his competition. A small smirk is on his face.

"Ace!"

"Let's do this!" Ace shouts, excitedly.

"Martha!"

Martha is vlogging.

"Kate!"

Kate has a video camera with her.

"Tristan!"

Tristan smiles. "Can't wait to win this!"

"Isabel!"

"I love you Walter!" the girl says.

"Walter!"

"Love you too, Isabel," Walter says, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Finally, we have our gentle photographer, Jacquelyn!" Chris announces.

Jacquelyn had her camera out and she was taking photos.

The boat stopped, and the 18 contestants piled out.

* * *

"Welcome! Today, it will be a day to get to know your competition a bit better. Also, there will be no elimination tonight," Chris said.

"YEAH!" the campers cheered.

"Go on, and see you at the bonfire so that we could roast some marshmallows," Chris said.

The campers cheered once again, as they scattered off.

* * *

**Giselle, Ace and Vinny**

Ace was walking around when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi... is it okay if I walk with you?" the girl asks.

"Oh... Sure, alright," Ace replies. Then, he takes a good look at the girl.

"Oh my goodness! You're Giselle Young! The famous teen pop star!" he exclaims.

Giselle smiles.

"The one and only," she says.

"Wow, It's really nice to meet you!" Ace said.

"Hey, cutie, wanna hang with me, instead of that jerk?" a voice calls out.

"Um, okay..." Giselle says.

"See you later, Ace," she says, walking off.

* * *

**Dax and Paige**

Paige sat on one of the steps to the cabins. She then played her guitar.

"If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more"

She continued playing her guitar.

"You were better, deeper  
I was under your spell  
Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe  
On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more"

Dax heard this beautiful singing, and he went to go and investigate.

"No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body  
I came alive  
It was lethal  
It was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up every time

Oh, baby"  
Dax continued walking forward.

"Wow, this girl's good," he thought to himself.

"This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more "

Paige stopped playing once she reached the end of the song.

"You're really good," Dax said to the girl.

Paige looked up at the boy. He had snow white eyes, and short green hair that went to his forehead. He wore a orange jacket with a yellow t-shirt under it, purple jeans and silver shoes. He wore red headphones around his neck that was attached to an I-Pod in his pocket.

"Thanks. I've been playing for 8 years," she says to him.

She checks her phone, and a smile is on her face.

"George... Paul... Yes! I can't wait to see you again!"

"Wait, who are George and Paul?" Dax asked himself.

"Oh, they are my brothers," Paige said.

"Oh... Okay..." Dax said.

"I'm Paige. Paige Ivy Young," Paige says.

"I'm Dax. Dax Cardiff Benson. You are practically famous!" Dax exclaims.

"Why, thanks. It's nice to meet a fan," Paige said happily.

"So, um, Paige, why did you join Total Drama?" Dax asked.

"Oh, just to get a break from stardom. The same reason as Giselle, my sister," Paige said.

"Oh, is she the one with the purple guitar?" Dax asks.

Paige nods.

Evening falls.

"I guess we should go to the bonfire," Paige says.

"Yeah," Dax says, standing up. He holds out his hand for Paige, and she accepts it.

* * *

**At the bonfire...**

"So, the winner will be able to throw a party after they win," Chris said.

"Did somebody say party?" two identical voices said.

Chris face palmed.

"Oh great. Not those crazy party twins!" he exclaimed.

Lucas and Stephanie appeared.

Lucas wore traditional party clothing from the 50's. His blonde hair was straight, and his blue eyes sparkled.

His sister wore a traditional blue party dress with white polka-dots, and blue Victorian boots. Her blonde hair was tied into a traditional French braid, that was draped over her right shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ace *has a weird look on his face.*: "Okay, those twins are creepy."**

***static***

**Dax: "Yup, I agree with Ace. They are really creepy!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Make sure you send us your party plans," the twins said, before disappearing.

"Okay, chop-chop! Get to bed campers. Tomorrow, you'll be divided into your teams, and you will be given your first challenge," Chris said.

Everyone went to the cabins.

"Chris, how do we know where we will sleep?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, girls get the left, boys right. But, only for tonight," Chris said.

Everyone went inside the cabins.

* * *

"We've met our 18 contestants. What drama will they cause? Find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Badgers VS Snakes!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Teams: Not formed yet.**

**Remaining: 18/18. (Will become 20/20, when George and Paul decide to join.)**

**Eliminated: None.**

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Episode 2: Find That Animal!

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! TheWriterGirl09271998 here. Are you ready for the second episode of Total! Drama! Badgers VS Snakes? I am, that's for sure! Well, lets get onto the review replies!**

**Sakura-Fiction: "Oh, you'll be seeing more of Kate and Martha, that's for sure."**

**Anonymous (Guest): "Thanks for your review! I'll place the couples down at the end of the chapter."**

**weaboopunk (Guest): "I'm glad you like it!"**

**TDFan14: "Thanks!"**

**Guest: "Thank you."**

**Disclaimer: I only owe Giselle, Paige, Paul and George.**

**Quick UPDATE: "I've decided to move Cleo and Alexander to the OC's NOT up for adoption list. Why? I think I might need them. Anyway, the following OC's are remaining in the adoption list:**

**1. David (The Nice Australian Surfer) *brother of Brittany***

**2. Antonio (The Italian Boy)**

**3. Brittany (The Mean Australian Surfer) *sister of David***

**Also, Brittany and David are twins. Surprise? But, Brittany is older than David by 20 minutes.**

**So, remember to PM me to adopt them. Brittany and David don't mind being separated, but, however, Brittany is mean, and David is nice. Brittany starts to show her mean side in the Heroes VS Villains story.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling here, let us start the chapter!"**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Badgers VS Snakes, we net our 18 contestants. There was no elimination. Dax got to know Paige, and Giselle was stolen away from her chat with Ace to be with Vinny. 18 still remain. What will happen on this episode of Total! Drama! Badgers VS Snakes!" Chris announced.**

* * *

***Note: George and Paul will be featured in the theme song.***

_*The cameras start popping up in random spots.*_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_* Andy is looking at Giselle.*_

_You guys are on my mind. _

_*Randall is petting a bunny.*_

_You asked me what I wanted to be _

_*Walter dumps a bucket of water onto Randall.*_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous._

_*Isabel kisses Walter*_

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_*Martha is blogging.*_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

_*Paul and George are playing their guitars.*_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

_* Alexis and Kate are looking up at them adoringly.*_

_I'll get there one day. _

_*Jacquelyn is taking photos.*_

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_*Miguel is flexing.*_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_*Quincy is holding her magnifying glass up to Tristan.* _

_I wanna be, _

_*Tristan glares at her.*_

_I wanna be, _

_*Ace is smiling at the scenery.*_

_I wanna be famous _

_*Rachel continues to chase a wet Randall.*_

_I wanna be, _

_*Vinny winks to Giselle.*_

_I wanna be, _

_*Giselle blushes.*_

_I wanna be famous _

_*Paige and Dax kiss. Scene changes to night.*_

(_Whistling in tune_)

_*Chris taps the two lovebirds on their shoulders. They blush before breaking their kiss. Camera pans back to the sign which has the title: Total Drama: Badgers VS Snakes, as the rest of the campers whistle. The camera goes to black.*_

* * *

Episode 2: Find That Animal!

"So, campers, George and Paul have decided to join the competition," Chris said.

"Hey sis," George said to Giselle, hugging her.

Vinny glares at George.

* * *

**Vinny: "George better not be stealing my girl!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Hey! Stay away from my girl!" Vinny shouted at George.

"I'm not allowed to talk to my own sister?" George snapped back.

"Sister?" Vinny asked, confused.

"My predictions were correct," Quincy began, stepping forward.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Miguel asked.

"Duh! George said 'Hey sis,' meaning that Giselle is his sister," Quincy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever! Let's sort out the teams!" Chris said.

"Paige, Giselle, Dax, Rachel, Randall, Jacquelyn, Kate, Alexis, Paul, and Andy. You are the Bashful Badgers! George, Ace, Whyatt, Martha, Walter, Isabel, Quincy, Vinny, Miguel and Tristan. You guys are the Slithering Snakes!" Chris exclaimed.

A logo of a badger shows on top of the first ten. A logo of a snake is shown on the other ten.

"Okay, you're challenge is to find the animal associated with your logo. The first team to bring it back to me wins. GO!" Chris shouts, blowing on the air horn.

The teams run into the forest.

* * *

**With The Bashful Badgers...**

Dax had run up to Paige.

"Hey, you know, after the challenge, maybe we could get to know each other better," he said.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Paige said, a small blush growing on her face.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Paige: "Oh man, Dax is so cute! I wonder how he'll react when I tell him?"**

***static***

**Dax: "Okay, Paige is really cute! She's nice, and she likes music like me! Wait... No... I've got a crush on her! What am I going to do?"**

***static***

**Giselle *smiles*: "I think I sense a romance brewing between my sister and Dax."**

***static***

**Paul *smiles*: "Looks like I need to give Dax some advice on how to win a girl's heart."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

**With The Slithering Snakes...**

George was chasing the snake. The snake stopped for a moment, and George pounced to get it. But, it slithered away fast. George thought he heard the snake laughing at him.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**George *growls*: "Stupid snake."**

***static***

**Walter *he is laughing.*: "Man, doesn't George realize that it was a fake snake all this time?" *he holds up the fake snake, and laughs again.***

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"George, stop!" Quincy said.

"Yes?" George said.

"That snake is a fake. Walter is using it to trick you," she replied.

"How could I be such an idiot?!" George exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Walter: "Man, that detective girl is gonna get it."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Attention Slithering Snakes. The Badgers have already won," he said.

"AW MAN, SERIOUSLY?" Isabel shrieked.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

* * *

"Okay, please go and vote in the confessionals on who you want to go home," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Confessionals**

**Vinny: "Bye, George. You have cost us the challenge."**

***static***

**Quincy: "I would like Walter to go home."**

***static***

**Miguel: "Bye, George."**

***static***

**Isabel: "Bye, Quincy."**

***static***

**Walter: "Bye, Quincy."**

***static***

**Tristan: "So long, George."**

***static***

**Martha: "Bye, bye George."**

***static***

**Ace: "Walter. I didn't like the way he pranked George."**

***static***

**Whyatt: "So long, George. You aren't needed in this competition."**

***static***

**George: "Walter. Seriously, that's who I'm voting for."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, the votes have been tallied. If I call your name, you are safe," Chris said.

"Martha, Ace, Whyatt, Tristan, Vinny, Miguel, Isabel, you have zero votes against you. Quincy, you only 2 votes, but, you're safe," Chris said, tossing the marshmallows.

It was Walter and George in the bottom 2. "The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Walter!" Chris announced.

"What? Why me?" George asked.

"You're no use to this team," Walter said, a smirk on his face.

"George, Slithering Snakes, follow me. We are bringing back an old elimination device," Chris said.

They went up to the hill.

"Behold, The Cannon of Shame!"

George popped out, wearing a helmet. His guitar was still slung over his shoulder.

"So, long, George," Chris said, pressing a button on the remote.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" George screamed.

* * *

**Dax and Paige...**

Paige looked up to the sky, and saw the figure of her brother flying through the sky. She sighs.

"Hey, what's wrong," Dax coos.

"They eliminated my brother," Paige said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be cheering you on," Dax replied.

"Aw, thanks, Dax," Paige said, a blush on her face.

There is a few moments of silence. Dax then gulps silently.

'Aw man, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try,' he thought to himself.

"Um, Paige?" Dax asked.

"Yes?" Paige replied.

"Okay, please don't freak out. I love you. Okay, there, I said it, I'm clear, I understand if you don't like me back, I mean, it's perfectly fine, but-" Dax was cut of with a kiss from Paige.

'Oh my gosh, she's kissing me! She's really kissing me!' Dax thought to himself.

Paige stopped the kiss.

"Oh, Dax, I do feel the same way. I love you too," Paige replied.

"So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Dax asked.

"Yes, Dax. I will," Paige replied.

They kiss, but this time, on the lips.

"I love you, Dax," Paige said.

"I love you too, Paige," Dax replied back.

* * *

The camera pans over to Chris. "Well, that was epic. 19 remain. Who will be the next to go home? Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! Badgers VS. Snakes!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" George screamed again, as he arrived at the Playa. He landed in the pool. He quickly dried himself off, and dried his guitar, which was okay.

* * *

**AN: So, George has been eliminated. Well, at least he's my OC. Anyway, an anonymous reviewer senses some romance between the campers, so I'll put down the couples.**

**Walter and Isabel**

**Dax and Paige**

**Vinny and Giselle**

**George and Jacquelyn**

**Whyatt and Alexis**

**Miguel and Martha**

**Ace and Kate**

**Tristan and Quincy**

**So, Paul and Andy will be single. However, I shall be putting Emily with Andy. I think they would do well with each other. Emily and Andy will officially meet at the party the winner will hold. And for Paul? Hm... I'm gonna do Sienna.**

**So, to the creator of Andy, I hope you are okay with it. Emily's description is mentioned in Total Drama: Return to Awesome.**

**A list of My OC's, so I can keep track of them...**

**1. James McGrady (The Male Secret Evil Genius)**

**2. Tiffany Rose (The Writer Girl)**

**3. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)**

**4. Emma IceHeart (The Girl with A Magical Secret)**

**5. Mark IceHeart (The Boy with A Magical Secret)**

**6. Paige Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Giselle, and sister of George and Paul***

**7. Giselle Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paige, and sister of George and Paul***

**8. Paul James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to George, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**9. George James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paul, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**10. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator)**

**11. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator)**

**12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**13. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)**

**14. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**15. Alex (The Male Flirt)**

**16. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)**

**17. Aaron (The Australian)**

**18. Madison Rose (The Female Flirt)**

**19. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**20. Alexandra (The American)**

**21. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**22. Carlos (The Punk)**

**23. Andrew (The Skateboarder)**

**24. Kate (The Animal Lover)**

**25. Alice (The Japanese)**

**26. John (The Canadian)**

**27. Tony (The Teen Actor)**

**28. Dan (The Tap Dancer)**

**29. Ashley (The Pianist)**

**30. Gabriella (The Guitarist)**

**31. Maya (The Violinist)**

**32. Antonio (The Italian Boy)**

* * *

**Okay, so I need at least 5 reviews in order to continue.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~ **


	6. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
